


小爸爸

by mobeijun



Category: srrx, 弘超 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun





	小爸爸

****1  
黄子弘凡在成功考上某知名音乐学院成为张超的学弟之后，就以飞快的速度拎着大学报道时几乎原封不动的行李登堂入室住进了张超就买在学校对面的大平层里。这个速度来自于他极其不要脸的一哭二闹三上吊，简而言之就是跟哥哥哭诉舍友在半夜打呼噜磨牙的声响有多么折磨他的小阿黄，卓有成效后在军训之后成功搬离了宿舍。  
在此黄子弘凡的舍友，某不愿意透露姓名的泰国友人表示：“我们还没吐槽你蹬床板呢！”

2  
在高三就尝到了超甜的哥哥的年轻小孩在跟超甜的哥哥同居之后隔三差五就要赖着哥哥要“糖”吃，抱着哥哥的腰亦步亦趋地跟在张超身后，从厨房跟到客厅，又跟着哥哥挪到浴室门口，拖长了音调哼哼唧唧：“锅～锅～，你的小朋友饿啦～”  
张超意外的非常吃这一套，成熟的omega总有那么些天性里的光辉母爱，再者靠着抑制剂过了七八年的张超在尝过了甜头之后，对于性爱也异常热衷，更何况现在摊上这么个器大且被自己调教得活好的小alpha黏人精。

3  
张超去医院被检查出来怀孕五周后是懵的，他捏着那张薄薄的报告翻来覆去看了许久，捏着眉心开始想安慰另一个小朋友的措辞。  
让张超成功中奖的那次做爱，家里的避孕套用完了，黄子弘凡还在犹豫，被张超腿一勾就直接插进了哥哥的后穴里，被满足的张超这才找回一点自己的声音：“哥哥都没介意呢你介意什么，嗯？”  
于是黄子弘凡就又一次在哥哥超甜的橙子香中昏了头脑，横冲直撞得抵着张超开了个小口的生殖腔射了出来，末了还不肯拔出去，撒着娇要在哥哥温暖的肉穴里埋着睡觉，张超寻思着自己不在发情期，黄子弘凡也不在易感期，推拒了两下也就放任他去了。  
“哥哥的小阿黄这是要哥哥给你生个宝宝吗？”第二天起床时，张超看着离了肉棒的小穴不停往外淌混着淫水的白精，凑上去给了他的小朋友一个早安吻。  
黄子弘凡嘿嘿一笑，抱住张超的腰，埋在哥哥的颈窝里不停得蹭：“才不咧，锅锅只能有我一个小朋友～”

4  
收到张超消息时，黄子弘凡还在上课，挑了个不前不后的位置听老师讲发声练声，裤兜里的手机贴着大腿震了两下，掏出来发现备注是“小阿黄的锅锅”之后笑得一脸褶子，坐在他旁边的方书剑和梁朋杰纷纷别开头表示没眼看。  
满心欢喜得戳进跟哥哥的聊天界面，黄子弘凡发现张超就给他发了一张照片，应该是刚拍的，他认得这是张超今天穿的衣服。  
照片里啥都没有，入眼的只有一片条纹衬衣和奶白色的休闲西裤，哎呀昨天还在锅锅腹肌上留了几个印子呢嘿嘿嘿……嗯？黄子弘凡几乎是瞬间反应过来，嗷的一声之后就捧着手机哆哆嗦嗦得说不出话，26键的小框对于一个手抖如帕金森的黄子弘凡来说太小了，短短的一句话磕磕绊绊地打了将近有一分钟才发出去：“锅锅，是…是我理解的意思吗【颤抖】【颤抖】”  
对面秒回了一个：“你先好好上课，回来再说。”  
上课？上什么课！？黄子弘凡在众目睽睽之下和老师“那位有点黑的同学你去哪儿，还在上课”的吼声中抄起起书包就往教室外面冲。  
据黄子弘凡的两个原舍友回忆，老师带了位置的吼声大概能传遍整个楼层，以及黄子弘凡收到消息的那一声“嗷”，大概到达了HighHigh升F，引得全班注目，只是某个懵了的小黑皮关注点只有那身条纹衬衫。  
“贼穿，真的贼穿。”方书剑捂着脸不愿回忆。  
“也是真的丢人。”梁朋杰也捂着脸拒绝复述。

5  
黄子弘凡跑回家之后气都来不及喘匀就满屋找张超。  
“锅锅，锅锅，锅锅，你在哪里呀锅锅！”  
张超捧着杯水从厨房里出来：“你今天下午不是满课吗？”  
“你都这样了我还上什么课呀！”黄子弘凡如临大敌，一个健步过去小心翼翼得扶着张超做到沙发上，还贴心地塞过去一个小靠枕。  
“别咒我，我可还有的是日子活。”张超看着紧张兮兮的小朋友暗自好笑，凑上去蹭了蹭黄子弘凡的鼻头，“可是锅锅以后就不止你一个小朋友啦。”  
黄子弘凡冷静了一点，轻轻抚上张超的肚子，不知道是不是心理作用，他总觉得张超的腹肌比昨天晚上软乎了一点。  
张超看黄子弘凡许久没说话，摸了两把小孩因为跑回家而支棱起来的头毛，寻思着他的小朋友还小呢，要不算了，就开口：“没事啦，反正才五个礼拜，我找个时间去打掉就好了，哥哥还是只有阿黄一个小朋友哦。”  
“不要。”黄子弘凡突然开口，“锅锅只能有我一个小朋友，但是锅锅跟我可以一起有一个宝宝。”  
小朋友抬起的眼睛亮亮的，看得张超心底化成了一滩水。  
“好，听小朋友的。”

6  
怀孕是件大事，势必得通知双方家长。  
本来还在为儿子已经是个大龄omega还没能嫁出去而发愁的王晰在得到儿子怀孕一月有余的消息之后，手机砸在了地上，钢化膜碎成了渣渣，冲到儿子住处看见躺在沙发上养膘的儿子和一个端茶倒水的黑皮小孩时彻底崩溃。  
“超儿啊，这小孩，成年了吗？”王晰瞅着厨房里手忙脚乱泡茶的小黑皮心下不安。  
“阿黄快二十了。”张超卡擦卡擦地啃着个苹果。  
“超儿啊，你别想不开啊，你咋不找个大点的好照顾你，我瞅着这小黑皮连自己都不一定能照顾好。”  
张超刚咽下一口苹果打算开口，就听见门铃响。  
“阿黄～开门～”  
“来了来了来了！”黄子弘凡端着茶往王晰门前一放就冲过去开门，风风火火的样子让王晰更加担心。  
等看到自家儿子肚子里的崽儿他爹的两个爹之后，王晰算是彻底坐不住了：“我是真不想搅和你们俩！什么深仇大恨你俩让儿子来迫害我儿子！”  
“哎呀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，王老舞你也有今天！”郑云龙看见王晰和张超几乎是复制粘贴的五官之后也瞬间嚣张，“我家嘎子正缺件棉袄呢，这下你的贴心小棉袄算是要给我俩穿上了！哈哈哈哈哈哈…”  
王晰气的说不出话，有什么比儿子找了个小七八岁的小老公更惨的事吗，有，小老公的两个完蛋爹还是是他对头，只能盼望自家的贴心小棉袄被人家穿走之后变成黑心棉的。  
黄子弘凡看着未来岳父跟自家俩爹那剑拔弩张的样子，努力把自己缩成一个小芝麻团子蹲在锅锅旁边：“锅锅，岳父会不会不让你跟我结婚啊。”  
“不会，”张超看着委屈的小朋友凑上去给了小朋友一个亲亲，“你娶我最大的本钱都快两个月大了，还愁啥？”

7  
吵归吵，孙子还是得抱，娃还是得生，张超是个孕期反应不大的，能吃能睡，到也一点不让人操心。  
黄子弘凡起初是打算休学一年陪照顾张超生完孩子再回去上课，被张超呼噜了一把脑袋：“你哥哥我哪里有这么脆弱，你还不如早点毕业早点给团团挣奶粉钱。”  
黄子弘凡想到现在自己都靠张超养活，瞬间消了这个心思，老老实实回学校上课去了，但是下课溜回家的速度还是快了不少。  
黄团团在张超肚子里五个月大的时候，张超开始涨奶了，怀孕以来已经变软的乳房有又硬成了一团，跟以前的胸肌不一样，结了块一样，涨得难受。  
黄子弘凡特地去网上学了按摩的手法帮张超按摩乳房，手指从乳房四周向乳头的方向按摩挤压，整天心猿意马，脑子里只有哥哥明显鼓胀的胸部和挺起的乳头。但是黄子弘凡毕竟是个学生不能时时刻刻呆在家里，最终还是选择了吸奶器。

8  
孕中的人性情不定是正常的事，毕竟黄子弘凡也是经历过上一秒才被暴躁的锅锅踹下床，下一秒锅锅就眼泪汪汪地问阿黄怎么离我那么远的。  
于是某天回家听到卧室里有摔东西的声音也不足为奇了，但是……“锅锅，锅锅，你怎么了！你摔东西是小，别伤着自己啊啊啊啊啊！”  
黄子弘凡扔下书包就往卧室里冲，跌跌撞撞地打开门才发现张超脱了半边的衬衫，露出半边胸脯，乳尖比平日里大了一圈，连着乳晕都可怜兮兮地泛着红。  
张超红着眼圈抬眼看见他年轻的alpha站在门口，像是情绪突然有了宣泄的口子，眼泪跟甜橙味的信息素都一股脑得往外漏，黄子弘凡急忙跑过去把他搂在怀里，轻轻舔吻着张超后颈处已经变得粉红的腺体，又悄悄放出了自己的alpha信息素把他的哥哥慢慢包裹起来，热辣奔放的龙舌兰日出每一次都能将张超熏得微醉。  
“锅锅，怎么啦？”  
“那个吸奶器不好用，疼…”张超眼泪已经收住了，但还是换了个姿势埋在他的小朋友还略显单薄的胸膛里不肯抬头。  
“不好用就不用了，阿黄帮锅锅。”黄子弘凡这才看见地上躺着的是前两天刚到货的吸奶器。  
“嗯…疼…这两天胀得更难受了。”张超继续控诉，声音闷闷的，像是受了天大的委屈。  
“阿黄错啦，阿黄应该再快点回来的。”黄子弘凡总是很享受张超委屈巴巴还特别依赖自己的样子，张超比自己大了有八岁，平日里对自己的态度更像是哥哥甚至像个爹，而且从来不像别的omega一样柔柔弱弱的，有时候甚至会发表出“你的龙舌兰日出里橙子味好浓，像是被哥哥标记了一样”的alpha言论。  
黄子弘凡照例搓热了双手帮张超按摩乳房，碰到被吸奶器吸红了的一圈张超就哼哼唧唧地叫着疼。  
“嗯…疼，”张超靠在床头，不轻不重地打了一下黄子弘凡的手，刚掉过眼泪的眼睛里还雾蒙蒙的，望进了紧张到不行的小朋友眼底，“阿黄帮哥哥吸一吸吧，吸一吸就不疼了。”  
黄子弘凡一听这话，脑袋上仿佛有两个小狗耳朵跟具像化了一样扑楞楞地动，凑上去舔了一口张超的嘴唇就凑近了几个月以来看得见摸得着但吃不到的“锅锅的酥胸”。  
张超乳房的弧度更大了些，黄子弘凡偷偷查过，等到临盆前到一两个月就有可能真的分泌出奶水，现在不过是男性omega的身体为未来哺乳做的初步改变。黄子弘凡窃喜了一小会儿，含住了张超被吸奶器吸到有些红肿的那一边乳头，估计张超也是不太会用，吸得大力了些，这会儿黄子弘凡就感觉口腔中的乳头微烫，还能感受到微微的跳动，怕是哥哥之前真的是疼狠了。  
孕期omega的乳晕颜色变深，乳头变大，黄子弘凡伸出舌头绕着乳头在软软的乳晕上打着圈儿，相较之下略显粗糙的舌尖舔过乳粒，也激得乳头上起了一层细密的颗粒。  
张超得了趣，一丝呻吟从喉头泄了出来，伸手抱住了埋在胸前的那颗头，小孩软软的头发扫在颈间一阵的痒，张超又腾开一只手去摸黄子弘凡后颈的腺体，他不喜欢龙舌兰的辛辣但是却很喜欢黄子弘凡的味道，每次做爱被浓厚的龙舌兰日出气味包裹得密不透风，让他想着想着就能湿了后穴。  
“阿黄，另…嗯…另一边也要。”张超牵起黄子弘凡的手放在自己另一边的乳房上，比起黄子弘凡，反倒是张超的手更大些，但是这会儿黄子弘凡也顾不上那么多，用手掌包裹住了乳房慢慢按压起来。嘴巴也不闲着，年轻的alpha亮出了尖尖的小虎牙，轻轻啃咬年长且有孕的omega一边的乳孔。  
“啊啊啊啊……阿黄，啊…不行，嗯啊！不要了啊！”张超不知道黄子弘凡哪里学来的手法，第一次被刺激乳孔的快感瞬间席卷了理智，双腿都在颤抖。  
黄子弘凡意识到快要欺负过头了，才狠狠地嘬了一口张超的乳头，抬起头满意得看着哥哥意乱情迷的表情还有被自己欺负得艳红的乳头，卧室的暖光灯打在湿漉漉的乳头上，反射出淫靡细碎的光点。  
黄子弘凡伸手向张超的下身摸去，小狼崽子终于龇出了小尖牙，贴着张超的耳朵呼出湿热的鼻息：“哥哥，你湿了。”  
好不容易乳房的胀痛缓解了不少，张超的注意力才从双乳的疼痛转回来不久就意识到自己早就湿的一塌糊涂，黄子弘凡摸了一手淫液凑到张超眼前展示给他看，“哥哥，你是不是也憋很久了呀？”  
omega怀孕以来就没有了每月一次的发情期，刚怀那会儿不能做爱，黄子弘凡每次易感期就抱着一堆张超的衣服跑去客房，哼哼唧唧委屈巴巴得抹眼泪，盘算着什么时候一并讨回来。  
张超看着黄子弘凡沾了满手的自己的体液，也不害羞，勾了勾露獠牙的小奶狼：“知道哥哥憋久了，那还不进来让哥哥爽爽？”  
黄子弘凡扒了张超的裤子就想捅进去，omega的生理早就为性爱做好了充分的准备，又湿又软的穴口一张一合地等着alpha的性器狠狠地贯穿进去，一直捅进生殖腔感受紧致的快感。生殖腔……黄子弘凡突然清醒了一些，视线转移到了张超鼓起的腹部，白嫩嫩圆乎乎的甚是可爱，黄子弘凡一想这里面是自己跟张超的宝宝就喜欢得紧，凑上去亲了一口，发出一声响亮的“啵！”。  
张超后穴痒得难受，抬腿去踹黄子弘凡，“你上不上啊，都五个月了，不要紧了，之前还说哥哥只能有你一个小朋友，现在有了另一个小朋友你倒是不管哥哥了。”  
“没有啦～”黄子弘凡又是拖长了尾音撒娇，“我主要还是怕伤着锅锅嘛～”说着就扶着早就硬梆梆的阴茎，慢慢得进入了张超的后穴，刚进入一个龟头，黄子弘凡就被久违的包裹感爽的倒吸了一口气，张超却是不满足，黄子弘凡才插入了一个龟头远远满足不了离了性爱几个月的孕期omega。  
怕压着孩子，张超还是靠着床头半躺在床上，挑了一个最舒服的姿势大开着腿，黄子弘凡还在闭眼感受温暖的肉穴和吸附上来的肠壁，突然感受到阴茎根部一疼，睁开眼睛就发现张超自己撑起了身子，一只骨节分明的手就掐在了自己的阴茎根部上。  
“小黄子啊，你要是不行了，哥哥不介意把你的鸡巴掐下来自己手动用。”张超笑得倒是可爱，眼睛弯弯嘴角弯弯的像极了一只小狐狸，甜橙味的信息素也攀上了黄子弘凡的后颈微微试探。  
“哎哎哎哎，锅锅锅锅锅锅，锅锅我错啦我错啦！我就是太久没插进去，太舒服要缓缓啊！”被张超这一吓，黄子弘凡险些萎了，讨好得亲了亲张超的嘴角，借着角度也把阴茎捅得更深了点，抵住了熟悉的那一点突起的地方磨了磨示好。  
敏感点被照顾到的张超也顺势松了手，搂上了黄子弘凡的脖颈，去讨一个正式的亲吻。  
黄子弘凡含住了哥哥柔软的嘴唇，勾住了探进口中的舌，下身也开始抽插，不急不重，但是每一下都撞到哥哥的敏感点上，听见接吻的水声中参杂着哥哥“嗯嗯”的呻吟，年轻的alpha放出了自己浓烈的信息素把爱人和自己完全包裹起来，享受着身下人的后穴一阵阵无意识的痉挛。  
前列腺液混着omega自动分泌的润滑，在阴茎的抽动下聚集在穴口打出细细的泡沫，盛不住的就顺着股缝一直流到床单上与两人的汗水混在一起。  
“快，再快一点，嗯…要，要去了…”几个月没得到抚慰的身体格外敏感，张超只希望黄子弘凡能再快再重些，好让自己快点高潮，早点体会想了许久的快乐。  
黄子弘凡托着张超的腰让他舒服些，一个莫名的念头就这么闪了过去：“那，哥哥，哥哥叫我一声老公好不好呀，哥哥叫了我就让哥哥爽。”  
张超被黄子弘凡信息素里的龙舌兰味熏的有些醉意，AO之间的性爱到了兴头上时往往都失去了理智，脑子里只剩下做爱，一心只想着要高潮的张超完全没有去想，顺着黄子弘凡的话头就喊了出来：“老公，老公你快让我去了吧，老公射给我，让我给你生个宝宝，啊！”  
高位者的示弱总是让人心动，黄子弘凡加重了力道狠狠得撞着张超的敏感点，几次撞到了生殖腔紧闭的开口处都惹得张超叫得更加动情。  
张超的高潮来的又快又猛，阴茎射出精液的同时后穴也喷出大股的爱液浇在了黄子弘凡的龟头上，黄子弘凡一个激灵，连忙抽出阴茎射在了张超的穴口。  
爽了的张超靠在床头，才回味起刚才自己喊出的话，恼羞成怒得把黄子弘凡踹下了床，支使他去浴室放水准备清洗。  
黄子弘凡乐颠颠地跑去浴室，完了又遛着鸟出来，趴在床上亲了亲张超的肚子：“我就不射进去啦，锅锅已经有了我的宝宝啦～”

9  
“锅锅，等团团八九个月大的时候，你可能真的会有奶～”  
“那你也别想。”  
“但是锅锅会痛呀，我还是有义务帮锅锅吸一吸哒～”  
张超看着一边帮自己清洗一边贫嘴的黄子弘凡，觉得自己的小朋友真的做好准备去当一个小爸爸了。

——END——


End file.
